In a personal watercraft, such as a kayak, a user typically braces his or her feet against footrests that project from the hull of the craft. Often, the positions of the footrests can be adjusted to accommodate users of different heights. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,840, which shows an adjustable foot brace in a conventional kayak.